House of Horrors
by masterap
Summary: I've been working on this project for a long time. It is also my 1st one shot. PLZ ENJOY!


_**House of**_

_**HORRORS**_

_**By Masterap**_

Master: I want to write a horror story for fun!!! (And to flex my creative muscle)

I do NOT own Crap except for my thoughts

Thank you.

If you are my friends then you know who the batty fat teacher is.

* * *

Yes!!!! It was finally here!! The day of the fair!! Nothing but food, rides, and the fun house for a whole weekend!!!

I could hardly wait for it to begin!

3…2…1…and-

"Class!!! Don't forget your projects are due this Friday!!" said are batty, fat, and old teacher. She had assigned a newspaper/book report thing a while ago.

CRAP!!!! I had totally forgotten to due that!

Oh well! The fair only happens once a year and I wasn't going to miss this one!

I missed last years and my friends kept rubbing it in.

"Haha Spencer!!!! Did you go on the twister? Did you get some funnel cake or cotton candy? No? Why not? Because he didn't do his work last year!!"

Well not this year!!!

I was determined to go even if it killed me!!

I got home as fast as I could. This year I was going with Carla, Roger, Frankie, and Maria. My best friends ever.

I started on my project but gave up because it was so boring.

I went to bed around 10:00 P.M.

A little early for me, but hey, what can you do?

I woke up and eat some breakfast and got ready.

By 8:00A.M. I was ready to go.

The bad thing is, the fair doesn't open till 10:00.

My mom was saying that it was a perfect time to work on my project.

But as usual, I started and eventually quit.

10:00 A.M. came and I was at the front gate waiting for my friends.

Roger came up in his mom's car and he said bye to her and he was ready to go.

Maria came second.

Frankie came third.

Carla came last. (She was always the one to be last. Don't ask, it is a Carla thing.)

We entered the fair and went on all the rides first.

At around 2:00 P.M. we stopped and got some lunch. (Nothing much but a burger and some funnel cake.)

We were wondering were to go next while playing some games. (I won a HUGE cat. I NEVER WIN ANYTHING!!!)

We then saw something we didn't remember being there last year; the HOUSE OF HORRORS!!!

The sign was written in bright red letters that looked like blood.

We read the flyer on the side of the building which read; "Want to have Killer Fun? Ever wondered what would happen if your most terrible creatures were real like Chucky, the Wolf man, Leather Face, and more? Then the House of Horrors is the right place for you. (Not recommended for children under the age of 13. If you have certain health problems please do not enter. Thank you.)

"COOL!!!!!" I said to the group.

"Let's go!!" Maria said.

"I'm okay with it!!" said Frankie.

"I'm with you guys!" Carla said.

"I'm ready!" said Roger.

We went to find the entrance and hurry up because it was getting increasingly dark, and I wanted to make it home before 9:00 P.M.

There was no line for the attraction and it seemed no one was there.

Normally there is an attendant there but not here.

On the walls were posters of old horror movies.

This is going to be so cool!! I thought to myself.

We finally entered the main attraction.

The first room was a dark hallway with fake blood on the wall.

I made sure no one had chickened out on us, and sure enough, Carla was too scared and left.

Well anyway, I was determined to have fun, weather it killed me or not.

We entered a room that was shaped like an octagonal stage. It wasn't that big but it looked like a stage with tiny little seats for the audience.

We were standing on the stage.

"I know this place!" said Frankie.

"It is from the movie Dead Silence®! It is about this crazy deaf ventriloquist who kills anyone who screams! But before you go, you know you're the next victim because you yourself go deaf!" explained Frankie.

"What!?!?! I didn't catch that!" shouted Roger.

We all stared at him thinking he was playing around but he looked serious.

All of a sudden he screamed like I never heard anyone scream before. He was pointing at something.

We turned to look just to see a tall, slender, dark figure rush past us to where Roger was standing.

We turned to look at Roger but no one was there.

"Uh……I'm ssssooooo scared." said Maria in a whisper barley audible.

"What the hell just happened?" Frankie said in the same tone as Maria.

"I don't know" I said while realizing I was shaking vigorously.

"I think we should go back." I said while turning around, but instead of going through a hallway, I hit the wall with a loud thud making everyone jump.

"What the heck." I said as I was going back to the group.

Then we all heard a voice from an intercom somewhere above the wall.

"We're sorry, but to make this attraction even scarier, we have closed all the entrances. So the only way to get out is to go through the entire attraction. Sorry for any inconveniences. Please enjoy the rest of the attraction." And just like that, the voice was gone, replaced by the horror music.

"I want to go home now, and work on that project." I said so scared, I thought I was going to wet my pants.

"Well, I guess we should just go forward and hope that nothing else happens." Frankie said.

As much as I regretted it, we kept on going forward, through the door we hadn't entered before.

As soon as we passed through, the wall closed behind us like a sliding door.

We walked through a hallway that was supposed to represent a toy store.

I thought to myself, "This isn't so bad!" As we kept on going forward, I noticed a slight distinction of this place.

We got out of the hallway and entered a room that looked like a carnival.

There was a sign on the wall which was an advertisement.

It read: "Purchase your own Good Guy!"

I know that name anywhere and immediately knew that Chucky was about to be the next room.

We entered the hallway a little bit more and noticed that the walls were shaped like shelves and there were dolls on them.

We finally entered a room that was circular.

In the middle of the room was a Good Guy doll on, what looked like a throne.

We saw a whole bunch of toy boxes everywhere. And in one of them, I could swear on anything, the doll resembled Carla.

Then the Good Guy doll spoke.

"Hello children. My name is Chucky. Wanna' playyyyyyyy?"

"HELP ME!!!" shouted a girl's voice from nowhere.

"It's me Carla! The doll by Chucky!!"

We looked at the doll and I realized that the doll was in fact Carla.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! You can't expect to save your darling friend. You know, I'll make you a deal! I'll give her back to you in exchange for one of you!" said Chucky.

"Don't do it!!!! It is just a trick to get you to give your soul to him!!! RUN NOW!!!!"

"Now that wasn't part of the deal Carla! Remember? I would get all your friend's souls, and then I would give you your freedom. But know I will just have to kill you!" Chucky said.

He then pulled out a knife and stabbed the doll in his hand. Even though it looked like a plastic doll, tons of bright red thick blood was pouring out.

We didn't even have a chance to look long. All we did was run as fast as we could.

We entered an other hallway, and the doors closed behind us. Far away we could hear Carla's screams as she was dying.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this!!" said Maria.

"First Roger, now this!" said Frankie.

We entered another hallway which looked like an old raggedy, house. We entered and we were in a wood shed.

We could hear a rumbling from far away but couldn't figure it out.

Then all of a sudden, the wall to our left busted open and a man came out that had a mask on. He didn't grab me, but grabbed Maria.

After examining his face, I realized it was Leather face.

After grabbing Maria and taking here away it was gone.

All who were left were me and Frankie.

I was so scared I could've died in that very moment.

We continued on our way, into a dense forest.

We heard a wolf's cry from a distance, and I feared the worst.

Then the wolf man came out of the trees.

His shirt and pants were ripped exposing thick brown fur underneath.

I was so scared, me and Frankie ran for our lives. I didn't think that my finale day was to be spent on a cheep fair attraction.

We continued running until I didn't hear anything anymore. Literally, I didn't hear the wolf man or Frankie.

I looked all around me but he was gone.

I was all alone. I figured that maybe this was some kind of trick and they would be waiting for me outside.

I walked for about a minuet in total silence, until I saw a sign which read: ONGRADUATIONS FOR SURVIVING THE HOUSE OF HORRORS!!

I ran into the next room to see the most horrible sight in the world: Frankie, Maria, Carla, and Roger were all in clear body bags. I could see the blood all over the entire bag. I looked and saw one bag that had only one word on it: SPENCER.

I ran outside so fast, and threw up everywhere. I couldn't see anybody around to help me.

I heard sirens off in the distance, and ran towards them.

I saw an ambulance in the parking lot, and noticed only one stretcher.

I could see my mom crying along with my dad and also saw my friend's parents hugging each other in comfort.

I ran to my parents so fast, I covered 100 yards in thirty second.

I reached my parents but they didn't see me.

"Mom I'm safe!!" I shouted.

"Why did he have to die!?!?!?!?!" My mom shouted at the top of her lungs.

I then saw a firefighter come and saw something to my mother.

"Ma'm, you do realize that your son was the only one found dead right. All of the other children are safe and sound with their parents.

I wanted to have fun weather it killed me or not.

_**THE END**_


End file.
